


I could eat

by Lokomotiv



Series: Broke!Steve [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been under the impression that he was used to a life with few luxuries, and that modifying his spending habits to fit his reduced income wouldn’t be an issue, but he’d been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could eat

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 1.18 (Loa Aloha, The Long Goodbye).

> _I could eat. I could eat surf._
> 
> Steve McGarrett (Loa Aloha)  
> 

It had been an adjustment; there was no denying that. He’d thought it would be no problem for him, given the life he’d lead. He’d been under the impression that he was used to a life with few luxuries, and that modifying his spending habits to fit his reduced income wouldn’t be an issue, but he’d been wrong. The few months since he’d transferred to the reserves and accepted the position with Five-0 had apparently softened him considerably, at least based on how he found himself jumping at the opportunity of a fancy meal on somebody else’s dime. Thinking back, he was a little embarrassed about how he’d lingered once he realized that they were having dinner, and hoped he hadn’t been too obviously hoping for an invitation. The meal had been delicious, as he’d known it would be. But it wasn’t as if he’d _needed_ it, so he really shouldn’t have been so eager for it, he chastised himself later that night. He wasn’t starving or anything. He just had to learn not to spoil himself the way he’d gotten used to lately, and then he’d be okay.


End file.
